White Nights
by MisaKats
Summary: OneShot Just a little story about a morning in the Briefs's family after the Buu Saga. Hope you like it


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or any of it's characters. 

White Nights

Bulma turned off the computer with a quick movement.

Her eyes were red and she surely looked tired.

She walked into the kitchen and started to prepare some coffee. 

She stood right next to the coffee-maker and lighted a cigarette while looking out of the kitchen window.

Her thoughts were lost in her latest proyect, she could feel the keyboard keys under her fingertips as she mentally typed some ecuasions. 

A sudden noise took her away from her thoughts. Somewhere upstairs, Vegeta had awoken. 

She shook her head in a futile attempt to relax the muscles of her neck. She was not so young anymore. These white nights were not as easy to go throught as when she was twenty. 

The smell of fresh coffee filled her senses. She took a mug from the counter and poured some of the dark infusion in it.

She took a small sip. 

- - Shit... 

It certaily didn't taste as good as it smelt. She drunk it anyway. 

She felt the cigarette burning her fingers. 

- - Shit...

She had forgotten to put it out. Some of the ashes had fallen inside the mug...

- - Oh... I don't think that can be of much help – she said out loud as she dropped the rest of the coffee of the mug down the sink. 

She poured herself another cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen table, lighting another cigarette. 

She leaned her chin on her hand and stayed absolutely immovile, as the cigarette burned slowly.

She had to stop. She couldn't do that anymore, long sleepless nights. She was not so young anymore, she told herself once more. 

Her heart almost popped out when she saw a figure next to her. She and her chair moved away from the figure as fast as possible and settled in the corner of the room. 

- - What the hell is wrong with you?

Vegeta was sitting in the chair that was next to hers, drinking from the juice carton. 

- - You scared me.

She said, moving her legs with extraordinary effort to bring the chair and herlselt close to the table once more. 

- - I've been sitting here for half an hour- said Vegeta giving her an odd look.- I even spoke to you...

Breathing heavily, Bulma had managed to drag the chair to it's place. 

- - I didn't notice... I thought I was alone in here. 

He said nothing. 

She took a good look at him. He was dressed in his training attaire. His eyes were slighty swallen, as if he had just woken up and still needed more time to sleep. She smiled to herself. This was the first time in a while that they spoke to each other. 

Lately, she had been working all night and went to bed in the morning. He would wake up to train even before she would leave her laboratory.

She usually woke up sometime in the afternoon and shared a little while with her son, but then she locked herself in her lab once again, a long night of work to face. 

- - Glasses were one of the earliest inventions, you know?- she told him as he drunk eagerly from the carton.

He arched his eyebrows and held the carton to his mouth, even when there was no more liquid left. He enjoyed annoying her so much, he couldn't have denied that pleasure to himself, even though she looked tired and worn out. 

- - I know you are doing that on purpose – She said lighting another cigarette.

He walked to the coffee-maker and took a look at the infusion. She had prepared it. Something inside him shuddered. He would have to wait util she left to sleep to prepare fresh, drinkable coffee. 

What was she doing in the kitchen? It was too early for her to be tired already. And why she had prepared all that coffee? She probably knew her coffee tasted like dirty water... 

Bulma's head jerked to the side abruptly and she had to lay both of her hands on the table to regain the balance she had lost to the point she had almost fell to the floor. 

- - Are you all right?- he asked her in surprise. 

She was trying hard to keep her eyes open. 

- - Uh... – She said clearing her throat and nodding with her head- Just tired. 

He sat on the chair he had occupied earlier, and took an examining look at her face. 

She was pale and there were marks under her eyes. She looked like a rackoon, actually. But he wouldn't tell her that. Not right in that moment, at least. He would bring it up later. He didn't want to start a fight right then. No. He would mention it to her later, after he has managed to prepare new coffee.

She turned her face to him and smiled briefly. 

She certainly looked much worse than other days, as if all her energy had been drained. 

He took his right hand to her forehead. 

- - I'm not sick- she complained- Just tired. 

He moved his hand to her cheek. He was sure there was something wrong. 

He took his hand to her nape and pulled her head closer to him. 

He pressed his forehead against hers, trying to check her temperature as she used to with their son when she tried to find excuses to make him stop training and go to bed. She had never understood that staying all night up was not harmful to a Saiyan. But Vegeta had never complaint. She had always allowed their child to train. Unlike that other woman... Kakarotto's woman... 

- - YOU ARE HURTING ME!- Shouted Bulma. 

He was almost crushing her head against his own head.

- - Oh...- he said leting her go.- Sorry.

She grunted as she rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand. He always got a little nervous when he thought of that idiot Kakarotto.

- - WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!? – she said a little too loud. 

- - I was checking your temperature, but I started thinking of something else. I didn't mean to hurt you.- he said simply. 

Bulma grabbed the mug that was in the table and took it to the sink. Her legs were shaky. The truth was she didn't feel quite well... 

I'm not so young anymore, she said to herself, rubbing her nape with her hand. 

She had a quite grown up kid and she had even been dead once... She could say she had lived a good life, and she had plenty of it to live yet. 

But that day she was feeling old. 

Vegeta looked at her quizzically. She had remained still in front of the sink for an eternity.

He stood up slowly and got closer to her. 

Her eyes were closed and her hand was still on her nape. He got closer to her face. She didn't move. 

He moved to her ear and almost touching her earlobe with his lips he whispered something. 

She didn't answer. 

He moved a little farther and cleared his throat. 

- - I'm the most intelligent creature in this planet and you are an idiot.

Nothing happened. 

Had she gone catatonic? Vegeta asked himself as he rubbed his chin. 

He approached her slowly and touched her back gently. 

- - Bulma?

She seemed to respond to her touch. She relaxed her arms and the hand that was on the neck fell limply to her side. 

He moved his hand slowly up and down her back. 

- - Hey... Are you allright?

She nodded jerking her head to the side just as it had happened before. This time her whole body lost balance. Vegeta grabbed her immediately. 

- - HEY!

She snored. 

- - Shit. 

Trunks got into the kitchen looking sleepy. 

- - Dad?... MUM???

Vegeta gave him an angry look and hushed him with his finger. 

- - She's asleep.- he said frowning.- That's all.

Trunks got closer to his unconscious mother. 

- - She's usually awake this time of the day.- he said taking her hand, moving it up and dropping it repeatedly, then pulling her ears and her hair. – Are you sure she's not in a coma?

- - STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR MOTHER, IDIOT!- he almost screamed, punching his son on the head.- SHE'S NOT IN A COMA! SHE'S ASLEEP

- - NOT ANYMORE! – Bulma screamed from between Vegeta's holding arms.

Vegeta let her go with a slightly fightened look. 

- - YOU!- She pointed to Trunks- TO SCHOOL, NOW!

- - But I haven't have breakfast yet!

- - YOU COULD HAVE IF YOU HAVEN'T BEEN BOTHERING ME! NOW GO!

Trunks said something under his breath that even Vegeta couldn't hear.

- - AND YOU... – she said taking her hands to her hips.- YOU COULD HAVE TAKEN ME TO BED, COULDN'T YOU?

Vegeta swallowed hard. No, he hadn't thought of that. He had never thought of that. It's not like he didn't want her to be comfortable, he just didn't want to wake her. He didn't mind holding her as long as she had some rest. She didn't look too healthy. 

Bulma sat heavily on the chair. 

- - Why don't you go to bed?- Vegeta asked tentatively. 

- - I'm not sleepy anymore. – she answered in an angry tone. 

He breathed in deeply. The plan he had in mind wouldn't be easy to accomplish.

He moved as fast as he could. He lifted her up from the chair by the waist and carried her as if she was a package under her arms. He climbed the stairs trying not to fall down and finally saw their room at the end of the hall. 

He opened the door quickly and dropped her on the bed, started to undress her and slipped her into her nightgown, covering her with the blankets. 

- - THERE... – he said breathing heavily. He had obtained only one minor scratch. 

His woman certainly had sharp nails. 

She was in a violent mood in the mornings. He wouldn't see her at all sometimes. He had to admit he missed her. 

- - This has to end- he said almost in a whisper.- You can't spend all night up and sleep all day. It's not healty. 

Bulma just stared at him from under the blankets. 

- - You'll end up sick. You already look sick. 

She didn't know what to say. She just remained silent, giving him an innocent look. 

- - I'm worried about you, you stupid woman!

- - I'm sorry- she said softly.

He climbed on the bed slowly. She looked just like a child who's being punished after geting into mischief. 

He moved closer to her and put his hand on her forehead once more. 

She closed her eyes.

- - Now, sleep. 

She was about to complain. Nobody could tell her what to do. But he quickly moved his hand to her mouth and covered it. 

- - I know you're dying to complain, but don't you dare. – he said softly, happy to have prevented her from talking.

She frowned. 

- - Sleep

She relaxed under his hand and he felt her lips curving.

He removed his hand and saw she was smiling. 

- - Stay with me till I'm asleep?

Vegeta got more comfortable on the bed next to her. 

- - Fine.- he said- but no more sleepless nights, ok?

He gathered her in his arms and she snuggled closer to him.

- - Right.- and she closed her eyes.

He side-smiled. He knew she thought she was not so young anymore, but she acted like a child. 

A child... Vegeta smiled to himself. That would be an interesting experience. He had been absent during the first months of his son's life. How would it be to rise a son the Saiyan way? He was sure he could train him. Maybe he'd be stronger than Trunks. 

He shook his head slightly. He hadn't done things right. He knew it now.

Yes... Maybe he would keep his woman up one of those nights. He was determined. He would have another son and he would start to train him earlier than he had startes training Trunks. 

His smile grew wider. 

He took a last glance at Bulma. 

Yes. He would have another son. 

He closed his eyes. He started daydreaming of Bulma carrying a bulge in her arms. 

- - Look Vegeta... Isn't she gorgeous. 

Vegeta's eyes shot wide open.

He turned his head to Bulma.

- - THERE'S NO WAY IT'S GOING TO BE A GIRL, YOU HEAR ME??

Bulma opened her eyes and gave him a surprised look. 

- - WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Vegeta covered her mouth with his hand. 

- - Shut up. We are not having a girl.

He closed his eyes and leant his head on the pillow, bringing her closer to him, her eyes still gazing at him quizzically. 

Bulma side-smiled. It would be nice to have a little girl in the house.

Author's note

I wrote this in about 15 minutes at 7.30 a.m. I was thinking about Bulma and Vegeta's life and what it would be like after the Buu Saga. So... this is just it... It's a short story about nothing in particular.

Not a Sequel to Bulma Briefs's Diary, my other fic.

By the way, if you read my other DB fic, would you like to read a sequel? I'm doing some sort of survey... Anyway, if I do sequel it won't be soon. REALLY busy months these ones. 

WELL... Review!


End file.
